A Dire Predicament
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Rachel is a werewolf born of a pack of dire wolves who managed to avoid extinction by learning to cross-breed with humans. Only now they have no choice as they are only fertile with humans and not each other. She knows with every fiber of her being that Quinn is her mate. Unfortunately, so does the male wolf who sleeps iin her soul. Read the A/N. If you don't, I just don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Full and clear warning: This contains noncon elements, bestiality of the werewolf kind, and graphic as hell depictions. If these things trigger you, leave now. Previously posted on anon on the GKM.**

Rachel's nostrils flared as Quinn ascended the steps of the choir room risers beside her to sit on the top row. She hated days like this when Quinn was approaching the peak of her cycle. She could _smell_ her fertility in the sweet musk of her body whenever she was near and it made it harder and harder to control herself.

Growing up so near the Fabrays, she'd known the beautiful blonde girl was her mate from the moment she made her first solo kill in the woods around town and was acknowledged as a full part of the pack by her fathers. Many of her packmates would have claimed the girl by now - human mate or not, the wolf's needs were nearly irresistible and most wolves were only able to be restrained far enough to not kill their mate or to wait until they reached an age where they could survive the first joining. It was unheard of for a wolf - _especially_ a male - to allow the human to restrain them for long without assistance as Rachel had for the last three years.

Rachel was different in more than her stubborn resolve though. Born with a male wolf sleeping in her soul, she was bigger than any of the females of the pack and almost alarmingly well endowed according to the handful of human mates that lived nearby. She shifted more than the others - pushing herself to change even when the moon was waning - and ran herself to exhaustion whenever the urges were too much, only occasionally allowing her wolf to rut with one of the male human mates that were bonded with one of the female wolves but desired the feeling of being possessed and controlled by a male wolf to help control the urges.

But it'd been _months_ since the last time she'd allowed that and she hadn't been able to change at all in the past few weeks. Her control was fraying with the coming of the full moon and the wolf's ascendance and she wasn't sure if the note she'd slipped into Quinn's locker would keep her safe at home. A low growl rumbled from her chest before she could stop it by slapping a hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

"I... I think I need to excuse myself for some air," she said quickly, hurrying out, knowing her packmates in the club would cover for her - even if she did annoy most of them on good days.

Quinn just watched her run off with a snort, shaking her head before turning her attention back to her notebook, her blonde ponytail bobbing slightly. Santana shot Puck and Brittany knowing looks before glancing at the oblivious blonde with a smirk and tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

* * *

The most horrifying thing of assuming the skin of her wolf had to be a tie between her bones and joints shattering in her skin and reshifting to match the pattern her wolf insisted upon and the baculum that formed from bits and pieces of broken bone to thrust itself from her core in a spray of blood that announced the formation of her wolf's impressive genetalia. It had formed with every shift into her wolf, but she never got used to it, the pain ripping an agonized howl from her lips even as her jaw shattered, lengthening and reshaping into the massively powerful jaws of the wolf. She clawed at her clothes with fingers twisting themselves into heavy clawed paws, desperate to pull them off under the unbearable itching of thick black fur sprouting across every inch of her body.

The full moon beamed down into the clearing she'd sequestered herself in like a baleful spotlight. Even as controlled as she managed to be, she couldn't resist her wolf in the moon's cold light. He ripped his way from her body in blood and pain, shaking off a lingering trace of her blood from his fur as he surged to his feet from the remains of her clothes. Raising his huge head - far larger than that of any modern wolf - he scented the air, his nostrils flaring as they picked up traces of his mate's hormones lingering in the air.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as the scent settled into his nose. She was _ready_ for him. Ready to carry their pups. He raised his head again, this time his jaws opening as a long, wild howl burst from his lips.

He was going to _find_ his mate this night no matter what the silly girl he slept in had to say about it.

* * *

Quinn couldn't help the tinge of alarm that quickened her steps as she made her way through the park between her house and Brittany's near midnight. It was later than she'd thought, but she hadn't wanted to stay with the two girls clearly having more amorous ideas than she wanted to have anything to do with. When Puck had grinned at her on the other side of the door as she opened it to leave, she'd just let out a disgusted growl and jerked her cheer jacket on before shoving past him into the night, ignoring his warning that she'd be better off staying as a disgusting come on.

She shivered as she walked through the sparsely lit park, rubbing her arms. Sue's insistence on all members of the squad wearing their uniforms at all times during school days and game days for the recognition was mildly understandable, but she desperately wished she had _pants_ sometimes. Amazing as the easily flaring skirt was at taunting the sex-crazed boys of McKinley, warm enough for walking through the park on a chilly autumn day at nearly midnight it certainly wasn't.

She was just a few feet shy of reaching the next puddle of light on the path when she heard an alarmingly loud rustle in the brush near the path. Her lips parting slightly to take in a deeper breath to try and quiet her breathing as she slowed and turned her head, she didn't see anything at first. Her feet slowed to a stop as her eyes scanned the treeline, squinting in an effort to translate the cause of the sound out of the darkness. A shiver of discomfort trickled down the back of her neck at the uncomfortable feeling of being watched out of the darkness.

She heard it first. A low growl, terrifying and somehow possessive all at once. The faint sound of moving branches rattling against each other devoid of their protective foliage. The crack of wood as a stick snapped under something - or some_one_'s - foot.

Her eyes widened and she took an instinctive step back off the path and away from the treeline the sounds were coming from when she spotted the first _visible_ rustle of branches as whatever was watching her approached the tree line. As the massive black head pushed it's way through the brush, ears pricked towards her and heavy jaw gaping to reveal terrifyingly white fangs and teeth, her mouth opened in an attempt to scream for help, but nothing came out, her voice choked off by fear in her throat. The wolf - far larger than anything she'd seen in a zoo or even on tv, but what else could it be? - shouldered its way through the brush towards her.

She backed away, her eyes never leaving the golden gaze of the black creature - like something out of a terrifying nightmare - stalking towards her. The first tree to hit her back as she stumbled into the treeline on the far side of the path from the giant wolf jarred her out of her horrified locked gaze and she turned and bolted into the woods. The wolf let out a piercing howl and she sobbed in terror as she heard it slam into the brush after her.

_I'm going to die._

It was all she could think as she ran headlong through the woods. The sharp edged branches seemed to reach out to catch and tear at her clothes and chilled skin as she hurtled through the forest blindly, rapidly becoming more disoriented as she ran. She could hear the beast crashing through the brush behind her, practically _feel_ it's hot breath upon her skin as she fought desperately for breath, the cold air like knives in her lungs.

Her white sneaker caught on a root, bringing her flight to a halt as she pitched to the ground, sliding across the rough surface in a painful crash. Ignoring the pain in her knees and palms, she began to struggle to her feet again.

Too late.

The beast was upon her before she could think, let alone scream. Its breath was hot and fetid against the side of her face as its frigid nose nuzzled her skin. She froze, her face pressed against the hard ground as she hoped it would leave her there, only the rapid puffs of her breath visible in the cold night air, the thunderous drum of her heart, and the shivers wracking her body giving away that she still lived.

The wolf snuffled noisily as it nosed at her clothes. A terrified sob escaped her lips before she could stop it, drawing an excited whine from the beast's jaws that just made everything worse. Its wet nose poked under the back of her jacket, pushing up the hem of her cheer top to lick at her back. _Tasting_ her skin.

"Oh God," she prayed, tears trickling down her face to soak into the cold ground, "help me..."

God didn't answer and the wolf didn't listen as it pushed up her skirt with its long muzzle, flipping the pleats back over her back and exposing her spanks to its golden gaze. She didn't know what was happening as its breath approached her thighs, but was sure it was the end. She clenched her eyes shut tight in fear of the pain she was sure would follow the first bite.

Razor sharp fangs grazed her hips as they neatly bit through the sides of her spanks and panties, tearing them from her body. Her eyes went wide and she forced herself to push up to her hands and knees as a too long and far too hot tongue lapped at her core. She sobbed in terror as she tried to crawl awkwardly away from the too cold nose and too hot tongue nosing at her ass and vulva.

The beast growled, low and dangerous, as she tried to escape. Terrified, she froze in place, shivering with cold and fear. She could hear it approaching her exposed body, but couldn't bring herself to turn and look.

It was on her before she could thing, massive front legs wrapping about her waist as it pressed its hot stomach against her back. Silken fur slid against her exposed back side as _something_ unpleasantly hard began jabbing at her ass and vulva. The shakes covering her body were no longer from cold, but rather disbelieving horror as the hardness nudged at her tightly clenched anus for a moment before the beast shifted and suddenly that horrible hardness - narrower but hotter and far harder than she'd ever imagined a guy to be - penetrated her, shoving deep inside her vagina.

The sudden sensation of being filled as it's furry hips pressed into her ass and thighs with a quick buck drew a shocked scream from her lips. Powerful legs gripped her waist, drawing her back onto its member with a forceful jerk. She could feel its hot length swelling inside of her as it began rapidly humping her with short jerks that never fully pulled it out. That horrifying hard point that had been nudging at her pressed against her cervix painfully hard with each thrust, drawing sobs of pain from her lips as the weight of the beast raping her pushed her upper body back down into the ground.

The wolf grunted as it stretched her deeper and deeper as its member grew larger and larger inside of her. It's claws dug lightly into her stomach as she tried desperately to scramble away from the feeling of being stretched too much as the base of its cock began to swell bigger and bigger. She screamed, fighting to escape as the massive head dipped down by her head, panting heavily as the first bursts of too hot fluid began filling her.

It was horrifying. She was ruined. She'd never be married. Never be able to attend church or go home again after being raped by the monster filling her with its hot seed. It filled her and overflowed her vagina, squirting out around the knot of the beast's cock.

When the beast stopped humping into her, she thought it was over. But instead of its too large cock softening and releasing her, it swung a leg over her back and turned around. It's long tail swished back and forth over her back as it continued pumping more and more semen deep into her core. She sobbed desperately as she tried to pull away, only to stop as the pain became unbearable.

The beast made a low grizzling noise and laid down, dragging her down with it as it curled it's body to bring its head back around to her again. _This is it_, she thought frantically, hysterically crying as she realized her body was responding to the feeling of being stretched beyond her limits, _he's going to kill me now..._

But the beast's leg came up again and instead of biting, that too long, too wet, too _hot_ tongue began lapping at her core. Her hands gripped at the ground as the combination of being filled and stretched more than any human man ever could combined with the tongue lapping at her clit overwhelmed her. It was unnatural. A _sin_, she thought frantically.

The first orgasm made her clench her jaw and sob through it. The second thundering down on its heels had her bucking, heels pressing into the ground. The third found her more relaxed as the pleasure wracking her body overwhelmed her terror. The four found her begging the beast for more in a desperate voice that made its huge triangular ears prick towards her as it nosed at her clit.

By the fifth and sixth, she was barely clinging to consciousness. The pulses of hot fluid in her core seemed to be finally slowing down, but the wolf's tongue didn't. She pressed futilely at its big square head, but it wouldn't be deterred, continuing to nuzzle and lap at her clit despite her weakening cries.

* * *

By the time the knot shrank enough to allow the wolf to slip free of his mate, the scudding clouds had managed to obscure enough of the moon to allow Rachel to wake back up inside him and regain control. Her nostrils flared as she smelled the obvious scent of blood, semen, and the unique smell that told her _Quinn_ all over the small clearing she found herself in and her own body. She was almost afraid to look down, but eventually she directed her golden gaze to the unconscious and sexually brutalized girl lying at her feet, causing a panicked whimper to escape her jaws.

_What have we __**done**__?!_ she howled in her head.

_Taken our mate_, was the wolf's answer, tinged with smug pride as it curled back up in the pit of her soul to sleep off its exhaustion.

Rachel snarled mentally, turning her impressive willpower onto it to force it to give her her hands and upright posture back, even if she couldn't turn back human if she wanted to help Quinn. It left her sweating under her thick pelt and panting with the effort, but by the time she was done, a black humanoid wolfman crouched over the unconscious girl. She picked her up gently, cradling her against her chest as she began running, her sensitive nose picking out the route to Quinn's house even through the noise of what she'd done in her arms.

The moon was setting on the far horizon when she reached the Fabray house. Getting into Quinn's bedroom was a challenge she hadn't been expecting, but she managed to do it with only a minimum of damage to the building. She doubted anyone would notice the holes from her claws in the side of the house beside Quinn's second floor bedroom - or at least wouldn't associate them with her.

Hating herself as she laid the girl in her bed, she carefully undressed her before using her tongue to bathe away the traces of what she'd done. The enzymes in her saliva knitted the torn flesh of Quinn's knees and palms and soothed the tearing her wolf had done to her core, trying to ignore the sweet _rightness_ of the girl's taste. Once she finished, she carefully hung up the Cheerio uniform in the closet before dressing Quinn in a nighty she found in her dresser and tucking her into bed as carefully as she could in her beastial form.

As she was slipping back out the window, her control slipped, letting the wolf reassert its shape on her body. The huge black, dire wolf leapt from the second story window, his huge paws barely touching the ground before bounding over the back fence and disappearing into the woods beyond the house with huge strides. She had to clear the scene of evidence and get back home before her fathers or everything would be ruined.

The black tuft of hair fluttering in breeze through the open window where it'd caught as she'd left completely escaping her notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Four weeks later, Quinn looked absolutely miserable. Her hair was a mess instead of the smooth and shiny pony of the head cheerleader. Dark circles were forming under her eyes from fatigue that even makeup was starting to have trouble covering and she didn't seem like she could go _near_ food without becoming terribly nauseous. Even worse, she felt like she was actually _gaining_ weight despite throwing up what felt like constantly. She was so wrapped up in her malaise she didn't notice Rachel's near constant presence somewhere nearby as often as the other girl could manage it.

Rachel knew what was wrong with the cheerleader. She could smell the proof of what had happened whenever she got anywhere near her. She was pregnant.

From her wolf _raping_ her.

The very thought made her feel sick. She hated that she'd lost control so badly. Even the strange relationship of Puck with the two wolves that had chosen him hadn't been as horrible as what she'd done. She swallowed harshly against the swell of bile in her throat at the thought, ignoring her wolf's grumbling. When Quinn started looking fainter than usual, she rushed forward before Finn could turn to his girlfriend's aid, leading the blonde into a bathroom.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed, batting at Rachel's hands weakly. "Get your hands _off_-"

"You're pregnant," she informed her, locking the door.

Quinn stopped and stared at Rachel in shock for a long moment before laughing. "That's not possible. I'm a virgin."

"No you're not," she said flatly, putting her hands on her hips. "You're not and you're four weeks pregnant."

Hazel eyes narrowed at her. "Are you trying to imply-"

Rachel cut her off again. "I'm not _implying_ anything, Quinn. I'm _saying_. You are pregnant. Four weeks ago, you had an... encounter and... you're pregnant."

Quinn's eyes widened in fear and she took an involuntary step back away from Rachel before she realized what she was doing. "T-that was a dream," she insisted, but her voice was weak and she'd paled even more.

She shook her head. "No. It wasn't a dream, Quinn," she said softly, taking a step towards her. "I'm sorry... but it wasn't."

Quinn shook her head. "N-no." She laughed weakly. "You're... this is some sort of fucked up joke, isn't it. Well, ha ha. You got me."

"I'm not joking."

It was the seriousness in Rachel's eyes that finally convinced her. Less than a second later, she was throwing herself to her knees in a stall, heaving violently into the toilet. When Rachel tried to kneel beside her, she shoved her away.

"Don't touch me!" she gurgled, heaving again and again.

"Quinn, I'm sorry..."

"How do you even _know_?!" she sobbed. "There wasn't anyone _there_! How do you _know_?!"

"I..." Her jaw worked, blinking rapidly. "I... I'm sorry, Quinn. I... I tried to stop him but... it was the full moon. I just... I lost control. I'm sorry."

Quinn's pale face looking up at her in horror at that admission would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"It was _you_?" she hissed, looking horrified.

Rachel bit her lip, but she didn't back down. "Yes. And... that's our babies growing inside you."

Quinn's jaw clenched. "I can't _believe_ you!"

She frowned. "Believe it or not, but _my_ wolf claimed you four weeks ago and you _are_ carrying our children!"

"You _raped_ me!" she shouted, shoving her hard.

"I _protected_ you!" she yelled back. "Do you know how often a human mate _dies_ when we can't control our wolves during the first mating?! You're not a man, Quinn. You wouldn't have done as well as Noah did."

Her eyes widened in shock. "_Puck_? He's part of this... this... _insanity_?"

"He's Santana and Brittany's mate," she snapped. "Their pups were born just before school started this year and are being raised by the older members of the pack. Why can't you understand that this isn't a bad thing?"

"Why can't _you_ understand that your _wolf_ raped me and that is _not_ okay?" Quinn yelled, shoving her. "For God's sake, Berry!"

Rachel growled low in her throat, her wolf waking up at the violent act. "Quinn, _stop_," she commanded lowly, her eyes flashing gold. "You are my mate, but I'm not unreasonable. I'll allow much that my other packmates never would, but only if you learn to _adapt_."

"I'm _pregnant_ with your unholy _wolf_ babies and _I_ have to adapt?" she asked incredulously.

"Fabray, shut your hole," Santana said, crawling into the bathroom through the window. "You're part of the pack now."

"Santana!" She looked appalled. "What is going on?! What are you even doing here?!"

Santana rolled her eyes, before shucking out of her clothes much to Quinn's horror and crouching down. "Time to show you the wild side, Fabray," she said with a smirk, pushing into the change.

If there was one thing Rachel hated more than _experiencing_ the change, it was watching it happen to someone else. Santana's arms and legs seemed to deflate as they shattered, the extra muscle fiber and fat humans carried in those places streaming back to begin building her tail even as her leg bones shortened and thickened. She curled on the floor, clutching at her nude body as ribs snapped and reformed.

Her fingers erupted, splitting like over cooked sausages as they shifted into her paws. The skin of her face split and peeled back away from the lengthening jaw and heavy skull reforming, muscle rippling like some kind of sentient jelly as it oozed back into place. Blood splattered the floor as hair pushed from everywhere at once. When it was done, she laid panting on the floor for a long moment before surging to her feet and shaking off the remainder of bodily fluids.

Quinn looked disgusted but Rachel just groaned. "Honestly, Santana. How are you going to explain the mess?" The massive tan wolf looked at Rachel with a hint of a smirk and did something with her front shoulders that Quinn could only describe as a shrug. "You are absolutely insufferable," she grumbled.

Santana let out a short yip of a bark before turning and leaping for the window, her back claws scrabbling against the cinder block wall for a moment before she managed to wiggle all the way through.

"Where's she going?" Quinn asked, alarm written all over her features.

"Outside to wait for us," Rachel replied, grabbing Santana's clothes before catching her arm and pulling her along.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not going anywhere!" She yanked her arm out of Rachel's grasp and took a step back.

Rachel spun around and let out a growl that reverberated somewhere deep and frightening. "You _are_ my mate and you _will_ come," she snapped, grabbing her wrist again and bodily dragging her outside.

* * *

Santana was waiting for them when they finally made it out to the football field, sitting with her tail wrapped around her feet. A paler wolf bounded into view from the forest as they walked up, sliding to sit beside Santana and lick at her muzzle with a soft grizzling noise of contentment. When Puck walked out of the woods after the pale wolf with a content smirk that Quinn knew all too well and adjusting his pants, she looked like she was about to vomit.

"That is _disgusting_," she hissed, folding her arms protectively over her chest.

"Don't knock it," he said, coming up and leaning down to hug Santana. "My girls are fucking hot no matter how they wanna present for my cock." Brittany - because who else could it be? - bathed his face with her tongue, much to his amusement before he pushed her down. "Sexy as fuck baby mamas," he said, kneeling with his arms over both wolves' shoulders.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel cut her off. "Stop, Quinn. Right now. It's time for you to start meeting the pack and learning to adapt before our puppies are born."

"I'm _not_ having _puppies_!" she insisted with an angry hiss looking around.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Dude, puppies are babies too and besides, they're fucking cute as hell."

"And you're _fucking_ two _wolves_!" she snapped, glaring at him. "Don't tell me what's cute or not!"

"Like you didn't get your rocks off when Rachel fucked you all fuzzy," he said, snorting.

"I did-"

Rachel cut her off with a low growl. "Don't lie, Quinn. I was there, remember?"

Her jaw worked, but she didn't continue her statement. "All of you just shut _up_," she finally hissed.

Santana's jaw dropped, letting her tongue loll out as she shook her head. She got to her feet, giving a short bark before trotting over to Quinn and butting her hip. Rachel looked at her mate expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, beginning to strip out of her clothes and putting them in a backpack that Brittany cheerfully wiggled into.

"What?" Quinn demanded only to shriek as Santana growled and shoved her way between the blonde's legs. "Oh my God, you're all furry rapists!"

Puck laughed. "Q, how the hell you think you're gonna get there?" he asked as the sound of Rachel moaning in pain caught Quinn's attention long enough to see the big black wolf from that nightmare of a night laying where Rachel'd stood. "Damn he is one fine beast," he murmured, getting up and walking over to where Rachel now stood, shaking the blood and fluids from her fur.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Puck shot her an incredulous look as he climbed onto the wolf's massive back. "I'm getting a ride, what's it look like? Would you just climb on Santana so we can go see our pups already?"

"Wha-?" she was cut off with a startled cry as Brittany hopped up on her hind legs and pushed Quinn onto Santana's back, the darker wolf growling with annoyance.

"Might wanna hold on," he suggested with a smirk, wrapping his arms around the black wolf's neck.

Seconds later, the wolf seemed to almost vanish, a spray of light dust settling back down where he'd stood. Quinn nearly lost her seat before she wrapped her arms desperately around Santana's neck as the smaller wolf took off after her larger packmate. Brittany let out a short, gleeful yip and followed alongside.

* * *

The next half hour was a terrifying crash through the woods, leading ever further away from her home and familiar ground. Branches whipped past bare inches from her face and arms. After the first insect found its way into her mouth, she buried her face into the warm fur of Santana's ruff, feeling strangely comforted as she realized the wolf smelled more like her best friend than some wet dog.

When they finally stopped running, Quinn was almost afraid to let go of the death's grip she had on Santana's fur. The wolf growled in irritation, louder and louder before finally shaking like it'd just climbed out of the river, throwing the girl to the ground. Looking up to see Puck's amused smirk as he offered her a hand was _not_ one of the finer points.

"You gotta get used to this stuff, Q," he said, helping her up. "You're part of the pack now. Well... mostly. The pack still has to confirm you as Rach's mate after all."

She frowned. "Mate? What...?"

"Uh," he scratched the back of his neck, looking awkward, "it's just... um, well... you know."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know _what_?"

"You just gotta," he shrugged, "prove performance, you know?"

"The hell do you mean?" she snapped, only to be interrupted as Brittany head butted her in the small of her back, making her take a few steps towards the half crumbled building they'd found themselves outside.

"Don't worry," he said, following along without any prodding. "It ain't so bad. I did it twice after all. It's pretty hot."

"Hot...?!" The word was strangled off as she turned the corner only to find herself in what could only be described as a sand-floored arena.

She had no idea what the building used to be, but now tiers of stone platforms surrounded the warm sand in a circle. There, draped over the stone risers were what her slowly panicking mind was telling her were hundreds of various size and shades of monstrous wolves. Amidst them in various degrees of clothed - from fully clothed to, she noticed with a blush, completely nude - were various humans lounging with the wolves. And every set of eyes were on her and the huge black wolf at her side.

"Just relax and let it happen," Puck said, offering a couple final words of support before following his mates up into the stands. "Don't fight back or it'll make 'em mad and you don't wanna make them mad."

"Oh God," she whispered, getting an idea of what was going to happen as two of the least clothed women came down out of the stands to wait for them in the middle of the sand.

The wolf growled softly and butted her gently with his huge head. Somehow, she managed to make herself walk into the middle of the arena. She didn't know why, but knowing that it was Rachel in the monster wolf somehow made it easier to relax enough for the women to remove her clothes.

The catcalls from the human pack members - though she noticed the surprising absence of Puck's voice amidst them - brought a blush to her face that spread all the way down to her bare breasts. She tried to cover herself until she heard a menacing growl start to curl over the whistles and jeers. Looking up, she spotted Rachel - despite the obvious _maleness_ of the wolf, she couldn't bring herself to think of him as anything but Rachel - stalking around the perimeter of the arena, glaring down those who catcalled, her impressive fangs exposed as the terrifyingly possessive growl came forth.

The possessiveness, the idea of being _claimed_, woke some strange response deep in Quinn's being. She was still terrified of what she now had no doubt was coming, but she straightened, her arms dropping to her sides and leaving her completely exposed to the still leering eyes. She let the women help her to her knees even as a third came with a bucket of water and a sponge and began cleaning the insides of her thighs and her lower body.

"Relax," the darker of the pair whispered. "Being claimed is hard, but it's easier after the first time. They don't want to hurt us."

The lighter woman smiled softly. "They're... not human, not completely. But they love us and the puppies we bear. In time, she'll learn to prep you in a way that it's enjoyable and not frightening."

"Maybe if you're lucky," the darker one added with a wink, "she'll start off human and give you a few before shifting. Not a lot of the crossgender wolves, but it's common in Rachel's family. You'll see when you meet her dads."

"I didn't ask for this," Quinn whimpered, her courage giving out as she felt them tightening their grip on her arms as the woman who'd been bathing her spread her legs and began a vaginal inspection, all while everyone in the arena - including Puck, Santana, and Brittany - were watching.

"None of us do at first," said the lighter woman softly. "But you'll learn to love it. To love her."

"D-does this have to happen in front of everyone?" she asked, her voice shaking as she watched Rachel eyeing her, pacing the sandy arena floor, the red tip of her penis beginning to show.

"Only for the official claim," she was reassured by the third woman. "After that, you are married to the pack. No one will attempt to take you or hurt you and you'll be under the pack protection."

"Oh God," she whispered again, her head starting to fall before the darker woman caught it.

"Don't drop your head. Be aggressive. Be a _wolf_ when she wants you like this. She's not completely a wolf and it'll make her respect you much more if you do." The woman glanced up. "It's time. Cindy, let's go."

It was only through the willpower given to her from being the top of Sue Sylvester's pyramid that kept her from lowering her head as Rachel crept closer. She didn't dare move from her position on her hands and knees, humiliatingly exposed to the eyes of everyone watching as the huge black wolf began snuffling at her body. The whimper that escaped her throat and caught the wolf's attention couldn't be helped as she felt that cold, wet nose nuzzling at her ass and lower back.

Rachel whined softly, her tail wagging as she moved up to nuzzle at Quinn's cheek. Her hot tongue swiped at her neck, her cheek. She kept lapping at Quinn's neck and shoulders, gently soothing over warm skin until Quinn finally reached up to wrap an arm around Rachel's furry neck to make her stop.

Her tail wagged faster as Quinn tugged at her ruff as she let out a soft bark of pleasure as Quinn rose up on her knees to hug her. It'd taken the terrified girl a while to realize what Rachel was trying to do, but it'd finally sank in. This wasn't the monster that held her down and raped her in the forest, the black beast that haunted her nightmares, even if it was the same body. This was _Rachel_ and annoying as she was, she only scared Quinn with how she made her feel when she was nearby.

She buried her face in the thick fur of the wolf's ruff, hugging her neck desperately. Rachel stood there patiently, giving Quinn the time she needed to adjust to what was happening and studiously ignoring her wolf's angry howls from where she'd locked him in her soul. He wanted to claim his mate, to take her on the sands before the pack and tear the throats out of any who would challenge his claim, but he'd lost his strength with the waning of the full moon and Rachel was in charge again.

After several long minutes, she nudged Quinn, encouraging her to lay back onto her back instead of the position the women had had her assume. She could hear the soft hum of voices around them, but Rachel made a soft grizzling noise, drowning them out as she moved to rest on top of her. Quinn kept her hands buried in Rachel's thick ruff as the unbelievably soft heat of her stomach fur brushed against Quinn's bare thighs.

That massive head with its huge fangs lowered slowly and Quinn's tongue dipped out to moisten her lips as she watched the wolf's hot tongue slip out to slide over her breast. The tongue curled almost prehensilely around the nipple, seeming to tug gently before moving to her other breast. There was no sense of desperate urgency or rush this time, unlike in the forest.

Rachel spent several moments lapping at her breasts until the girl was moaning under her, her hands loosening from their panic grip on her ruff. She let out a low growl of desire as she moved lower, lapping along her body as she made her way down between Quinn's thighs. Quinn lifted up on her elbows to watch the massive black head with it's thick red tongue began lapping between her thighs.

She felt so deeply dirty responding to the wolf whining happily and wagging her tail as she lapped at the arousal drenching Quinn's thighs and darkening the sand beneath her. It was horribly wrong, but she couldn't help the way her thighs trembled as she watched Rachel - knowing it was _Rachel_ and not the wolf - stroking between her folds with her long hot tongue. She couldn't help the desperate moan that escaped her throat or the way her head fell back as that tongue pressed deep inside her core.

Rachel kept pressing inside her, watching her mate as she lapped and nuzzled at her core, holding back her wolf's desire to claim his mate until she felt the Quinn's walls clench on her tongue. She used all of her strength, all of her control, to hold him back, to deny his claim. She refused to allow him to steal their mate with his viciousness. Quinn was _hers_.

The wolf snapped and snarled angrily at being denied what he saw as his right. He surged against the walls she'd thrown up against him, but everywhere he thought there was a chink in the barricade, she was there, pushing him back down. Her inner ears rang with his howls, but she ignored them in favor of her mate.

She moved back up her mate's body, deliberately ignoring the women who crept back onto the sand to urge Quinn's hips into the air long enough to slip a cushion under them. Precum leaked in a steady torrent from the tip of her cock where it just poked out of its sheath and she wanted nothing more than bury it deep in her mate's core. Her pink tongue curled from her mouth to lick her chops, gathering the lingering sheen of Quinn's arousal with a grumble of content.

Quinn watched her with bated breath, her eyes fixed on those huge fangs as the women spread her ankles wider, encouraging her to expose herself more for her mate's pleasure. Her chest heaved, breasts tingling as the nipples brushed silken belly fur with each breath as her heart pounded wildly. She knew what was coming, her mind filling with the images of that night, of the pointed tip of the beast's cock slamming against her painfully hard once, twice... before sliding inside and steadily stretching her until she felt like she'd tear open.

Her eyes clenched shut against the anticipated pain, making Rachel whimper softly until she finally opened them again and looked up into golden eyes that looked far less frightening than they had that night. Her nostrils flared as she took in the rich, musky scent of Rachel's wolf-form, letting out a tiny whimper of apprehension even as her hand came up to twine in the thick black ruff again. _It's Rachel_, she whispered in her mind, making a mantra of the fact. _It's Rachel_.

Rachel held her gaze as she planted her forepaws on either side of Quinn's torso, her hips already thrusting at her mate's raised core. She whimpered as she missed her mark, wanting her hands almost enough to force the change from pure wolf-form into man-wolf. Then she froze as she felt a slender hand wrap around her cock, easing it out of its sheath slightly and guiding the tip of her baculum to the entrance of Quinn's core.

A snarl rippled through her throat as she broke her gaze with Quinn to glare behind her, only to have it die as she realized it wasn't one of the assistants touching her cock. The snarl died in confusion as she looked back, only to realize that it was Quinn's free hand reaching down between them. _Quinn's_ hand lining her up.

"Claim me," she whispered, planting her feet on the ground to angle her hips up a little higher. "I can't be with a normal man any more, so... claim me." She tugged on Rachel's ruff until she was looking at her again. "I know it's you in there, Rachel. Claim me now or get the fuck off," she hissed, letting Rachel realize how terrified she still was of what was happening.

Rachel let out a surprised whimper, but didn't resist, her hips bucking as she drove her cock deep into Quinn with a groan of pleasure. Quinn bit her lip, her hand falling away to press into the sand beside them and give her enough leverage to push her hips up higher. Rachel grunted as her furry hips pistoned in tiny jerks, pumping her cock to begin to harden as her precum flooded Quinn's channel and leaked out around her growing cock.

It hurt. Rachel was far larger than any human man and Quinn's body hadn't been designed to take a cock as long and thick as hers. She cried out, just barely stopping herself from curling in on herself as she felt the knot at the base of Rachel's dick start to swell, growing to a size a little bigger than a baby's head as it blocked her channel off and locked them together as her length pressed against her cervix and pushed channel deeper and wider than any human man could, making her body stretch to its absolute limits of depth before finally reaching Rachel's full size.

Almost as soon as she swelled to her full size, Rachel's hips jerked again as she began pumping cum into her mate. With her knot fully set against Quinn's pelvic bone, Quinn's channel was sealed and there was no where for the excess cum to go as Rachel's massive member kept pumping more and more inside of her. Quinn cried out, her head pressing into the sand with her eyes screwed shut as the pressure built, distending her stomach.

Both hands buried themselves deep in Rachel's ruff as she held on for dear life as the wolf pumped cum in her to overwhelming fullness, making her sob desperately as the position didn't allow Rachel to move enough to lick her clit enough to distract her from what was happening. Rachel let out a low moan, nuzzling at the crook of her neck as she stayed fixed over her. Then, just as the sensations seemed as if they'd be too much, Quinn's eyes flew open as the wolf's huge, white fangs sank deep into her flesh on either side of her left collarbone.

Blood spurted free, staining the sand as Rachel shook her head, worrying at the wound. Quinn shrieked in pain, red staining her cheek as she stared up at Rachel in shock as the wolf finally pulled back from the bite. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She'd given in to being taken, given _herself_! It didn't make _sense_!

Her shrieks turned into sobs as Rachel's tongue soothed over the bite, carefully lapping away the blood. The panicked terror in the sobs turned slowly into confusion as the agonizing pain of the bite turned into an intense itching sensation as the wolf continued to lap at it. She turned her head to awkwardly stare in shock as her flesh knit together into a white bite mark shaped scar around her collarbone.

"I... I don't understand," she whispered, tears trickling down her face, her body overwhelmed by what had happened. "I don't understand..."

Somehow in the midst of all of that, Rachel's cock finally began to soften, shrinking smaller and smaller until it finally slid free of Quinn's abused core in a rush of cum. She trembled from the combined effort of holding back the wolf and claiming Quinn before the combined eyes of the pack without the wolf's help. Giving a last grizzling snarl at the attendants trying to come closer, her body shattered into the return change and she dropped limply onto Quinn, naked, drenched in her own blood and definitively female.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before losing consciousness.

Somehow, despite their being older wolves and humans closer, Puck, Santana, and Brittany managed to get to the center of the arena to surround the collapsed pair in a protective circle. Santana and Brittany paced around them, glaring and snarling ferociously to keep people away as Puck moved to check on them. He smiled awkwardly as he reached down to wipe the blood off Quinn's cheek with a handkerchief.

"Sorry... couldn't really warn you about that," he said with a shrug.

"W-what...?" she begged, staring up at him without a bit of modesty for her state after what she'd been through. "What was that?"

"That was a claim," he said, pulling his shirt off over his head and revealing a pair of similar bite scars over his own collarbones - one on either side of his body. "You're pack now," he added, getting Rachel up and giving Quinn the shirt to hide her nudity before picking the smaller girl into his arms. "Let's go to the den before the rest get all sniffy."


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly hysterical by the time they got through the series of tunnels down under the arena to the little pack's suite of rooms, Quinn let Brittany take nearly all of her weight after the pale wolf shifted back to human to help support her, ignoring the other's blonde's uncaring nudity. She wasn't at all sure what to think of the rooms behind the heavy steel door Puck unlocked and pushed open. Soft cushions were piled randomly around the first room which was clearly designed with four legged inhabitants in mind, tables and the few chairs low to the ground and everything in muted but warm colors. It almost looked... homey.

She frowned in confusion, opening her mouth to ask about it only to be interrupted by a noisy tumult of yips and cries of "Mommy!" and "Papa!" as a cluster of half-grown pups and small children tumbled through the door that led further into the suite. Santana yelped sharply, bringing the chaotic crowd to a halt and giving Brittany time to settle Quinn onto a nearby pile of pillows before kneeling for the children with a laugh. Quinn watched in shock as Santana flopped down on her side, letting three pups and a little brown haired girl latch onto her nipples to suckle hungerly as she gently lapped at their bodies. She turned to Brittany, only to find the blonde cradling a dark pup in one arm and a blonde little boy in the other as they suckled on her own exposed breasts.

"W-what?" she mumbled, staring in shock as her gaze swiveled between the two girls.

"You think we were bullshitting about the pups?" Puck asked, flopping down on a pile of cushions just in time for one of the slightly larger pups and a blonde girl to crawl into his lap and cuddle. "These are our kids. This is Tanya," he ruffled the girl's hair, making her giggle, "and Rufus." Nodding at Brittany, he pointed at the wolf sucking at her tit. "That's Bobby and Noah Jr, cause he's my badass."

Brittany giggled. "They're all your badasses," she said, kissing the boy's head. "Santana's nursing Sally, Jenny, Tommy, and Pete."

"T-there's so many..." She said softly, staring.

"Not really," Brittany said, shrugging. "We had small litters. I had five but San only had three. We're hoping for more though."

"M-more?" She shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. "And they're all... _Puck's_?"

"Yep!" Brittany beamed happily. "He's our husband!"

Quinn groaned, rubbing her face. "I'm ready to wake up now," she moaned into her hand.

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled, waking up enough to sit up. "What's happening?"

Puck laughed. "Babe, you gotta get on the ball. You claimed Q, you two got Pack married and then your ass passed out on your wife. Way to go."

"Shut up, claiming is exhausting," she groaned, pushing to her feet and holding out a hand to Quinn. "Come on. I'm going to our bedroom. It'll be nice to get away from these idiots for a little bit."

She didn't know why she took Rachel's hand, but she found herself following the smaller girl down the hall the children had come from. "What's happening, Rachel?"

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder at her, her eyes going first to the white scar on Quinn's collarbone then to her face, unable to drop the pleased smile that had formed at the sight of the claim mark. "You just married me and my wolf," she said, shrugging. "This is our room," she added, pushing the door open.

It wasn't anything like what she was expecting. Not that she was really sure what she had been expecting in the first place. Muted reds and browns colored the room. Warm earth toned blankets piled on a bed that looked softer than any Quinn had seen before. Thick cream colored carpet covered the floor, caressing her bare feet as she walked into the room. A closet in the corner was half full of the animal sweaters and argyle Rachel was known for and half empty - for Quinn's things she could only guess. A full length mirror hung beside the curtained doorway into the bathroom.

Feeling oddly hesitant but not scared for the first time, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What happens now?" she asked softly, looking down at her hands.

Rachel smiled sadly, walking over after closing the door and taking Quinn's cheeks in her hands. "Now we learn to live together," she said softly, resting her forehead against Quinn's. "As a family if you want. Or... once our puppies are born and weaned, you can leave. I know... I know you don't like me, Quinn. I'm sorry this has happened the way it has. It's not the way I wanted it to happen, but sometimes my wolf is greater than me."

Quinn sat silent just watching Rachel as the girl fumbled for things to say. She didn't know how to feel about what was happening. How to feel about the creature that took her virginity. Or the girl who'd claimed her in front of hundreds of hungry eyes.

Rachel swallowed hard. "I won't make you stay," she whispered, her eyes dropping with her heart and hands. "Once the puppies are born and weaned, you can go. I promise. I... I'll keep my wolf from coming after you again even if it means chaining myself for the full moon."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No." She didn't even know where the word came from, but somehow it was the right one. "No, Rachel." Licking her lips, she leaned in and brushed them against the other girl's marveling at how soft they were compared to the few boys she'd kissed. "I don't want that."

Rachel looked up in surprised. "B-but... but you don't... you _hate_ me..."

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes, "and stop putting words in my mouth. I don't hate you. Don't be stupid. I'd never have let what happened upstairs happen if I hated you. You'd have had to kill me first."

"I... I don't understand." She looked so confused it actually made Quinn laugh softly.

"God, you're so adorable I want to slap you sometimes," she said, laughing louder as Rachel's confusion turned to stunned outrage. "Don't look so put out. I just... maybe," she shrugged, "maybe trying this bizarre family thing wouldn't be so bad. Besides... where could I find someone who could make me feel the way you do when you're with me?"

"Did you hit your head on the way over?" Rachel asked worriedly, reaching up to feel Quinn's forehead.

Quinn growled softly in annoyance, batting her hand away. "No and stop that. You're going to piss me off if you keep acting all contrite. Rachel Berry is never really sorry for anything so don't start now. Just get on the bed before I chicken out."

"What?" Now she looked even more confused.

Quinn sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I actually have to _say_ this," she muttered, standing up and pushing Rachel towards the bed. "I'm tired of being the _bottom_," she growled. "You're not the big bad wolf right now and I'm not letting little Rachel Berry top me."

Rachel bit her lip as she moved back on the bed, a slight smile curling the corners of her lips as she watched Quinn take a deep breath and pull the t-shirt Puck had given her off over her head. Her eyes roved over the curves of her lover's body, feeling a thrill coursing through her as the fact of what was happening sank through her straight to her core, soaking her thighs with arousal as her nostrils flared. Inside she could feel the wolf snarling unhappily, but she ignored him as the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as Quinn crawled onto the bed, looking almost predatory as she moved, shifting her weight from one arm or knee at a time, making her shoulders and hips sway in a catlike motion.

"I might be your mate," she whispered, keeping her hazel eyes locked on Rachel's deep brown ones, "but that also means you're _mine_. Take me as rough as you want when you're the big bad wolf, I can take anything you can give me. I'll prove it. But when you're _Rachel_, you're mine not the other way around. That's my requirement. Say no and I'm gone."

Rachel swallowed hard before nodding, her eyes practically glazing over at the intoxication of Quinn's dominance and the smell of their mingling arousal. "Whatever you want, Quinn," she whispered, her voice rough with desire, eyes searching Quinn's. "I'm yours."

A low growl of pleasure slipped from Quinn's lips, such a near imitation of Rachel's possessive growl in the arena it sent a flood of arousal straight to the girl's core as she shivered beneath her. "One other thing," she whispered, leaning closer until her lips were a breath away from Rachel's, "if you _ever_ rape me again, I will have Santana get me the biggest one of those phallic toys she can find and a harness and I'll show you _exactly_ how it feels to not be able to resist. Understand me?"

She swallowed harshly, her eyes wide and nostrils flaring as she nodded jerkily. "Y-yes, Quinn... I'll do my best."

"You _better_," she hissed before kissing her hard, hands sliding along Rachel's arms to tangle their fingers together and pin her hands to the bed.

Somehow it was exactly how Quinn had dreamed - not that she'd ever admit to that - and different at the same time. Rachel's hips bucked under her until she pinned her down with her own. Her breasts moved against Quinn's in a way that felt nearly as distractingly pleasureable as the silken fur of her wolf's belly fur had. She moaned softly, pushing her tongue between lips that parted easily to twine about Rachel's. Her hips moved against Rachel's, sliding just over where she needed pressure most. Finally, she pulled away, eyes dialated and panting for breath.

"This isn't how women do it, is it," she mumbled, swallowing hard before moving down and looking at one of Rachel's breasts as if it were a new routine in Sue's playbook, her nostrils flaring as she tried to draw in enough breath to calm her pounding heart. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her as she licked her lips and swallowed hard before taking a breath and latching on, sucking hard enough to make the girl arch her back off the bed with a soft cry and push against her hands still holding her hands down.

"Q-quinn!" Rachel cried, wanting to tangling her hands in blonde hair as she suckled at her breast, drawing the nipple to an almost painfully hard peak before moving to the second, leaving the first to throb with desire as the cool air hit the moisture left by Quinn's mouth.

"Shut up," she muttered awkwardly around the nipple caught between her teeth, a blush covering her cheeks.

Rachel squeaked in alarm at not being allowed to vocalize her need, but bit her lower lip hard to keep from speaking. Her hips bucked against the slight bump of their offspring swelling Quinn's belly as she sobbed with need. She'd never felt like this before. Even when the wolf craved sex, it didn't completely translate to her. But now, with Quinn, she was so completely _there_ she felt like crying she was so aroused. She choked back the need to beg Quinn to give her relief, trying desperately to concede to her lover's wish to be in control when she was human.

Finally, Quinn pulled away from her breast with a soft pop, her lips glistening in the room's soft light as she panted for breath, unknowingly driving Rachel to distraction as her breath washed over her painfully hard nipple. She looked up at Rachel's face, taking in the sweat beading on her forehead, the way her eyes were rolled back and the whiteness of the skin under her teeth sank into her lower lip and the soft mewling cries escaping her. She let out an incredulous laugh at the sight. "I can't even believe how easy it is to get you worked up."

"C-cause," Rachel moaned, panting for breath but unable to _not_ answer, "because it's _you_." She sobbed with need. "A-always been you..."

Quinn blinked in surprise, eyes widening. "You're kidding."

She shook her head jerkily. "It's you. Y-you've always been my mate. I've _always_ known... it's... it's why... why... _everything_..."

Quinn's jaw worked and she blinked quickly. "Don't be stupid," she whispered, dropping her head to kiss down along the center of her stomach, trying to quell the nervous butterflies in her stomach at what was coming.

"Not stupid to want you," Rachel gasped out, forcing herself to watch as Quinn settled between her spread thighs. "W-what... what are you...?"

"I've been friends with Santana and Brittany long enough," she muttered, her nostrils flaring as she took in the neatly shaved apex of Rachel's thighs. She swallowed hard, licking her lips as she took in the spread folds of Rachel's innermost place, the glistening beads of arousal slipping along her deeply pink folds, the little nub of her clit standing proudly as if demanding Quinn's attention above the dark entrance to her core. "I know what women do with each other..."

"You... you don't ha-!" Her words were cut off with a surprised squeak as the tip of Quinn's tongue found her clit and sent a jolt of pleasure through her. "Oh my _God_!"

"That was good?" she asked, looking up, the vulnerability in her eyes somehow relieving Rachel.

She nodded jerkily. "R-really good," she whispered, her chest heaving as she looked down between her breasts at her mate. "A-again? P-please?"

"Demanding," Quinn muttered, biting her lip for a moment before taking a breath and stroking her tongue between her folds again, making Rachel press her head back into the pillows with a deep moan of pleasure, her back arching up off the bed and only Quinn's hands keeping her own in place.

Rachel's moans turned into cries of pleasure loud enough to seep past the door of their bedroom as Quinn's lips wrapped around her clit, sucking as hard as she had on her breast. She writhed under Quinn's lips, unable to even think past the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She'd never experienced anything like this before, never lost herself so completely in another person.

Quinn had closed her eyes as she pressed her mouth against Rachel's body. She didn't want to see, not yet ready to fully accept what she was doing. What it meant to her precious heterosexual Christian upbringing. Even being taken by Rachel's wolf hadn't completely rocked her world enough to fully accept being with another girl. Lo... Caring about another girl. She kept her eyes closed and tried not to think about the feminine quality of Rachel's moans and cries or the way they made her heart race even as she lashed the nub gently clasped between her teeth with her tongue.

"Q-quinn," Rachel gasped, her voice all but broken with need, "p-p-_please_...!"

She let go at Rachel's cry, making the smaller girl sob brokenly, unable to put into her words that the release from pleasure was almost as unbareable as the pleasure had been. Before she could say anything though, Quinn muttered something she couldn't hear past the throbbing of her pulse in her ears and something warm slid into her core, with the press of Quinn's face against her body again. Her eyes flew open and she bucked hard as Quinn's tongue fucked her shallowly. She cried out, needing more but unable to say it.

Quinn pulled back suddenly with a gasp, unable to hold her breath any longer. "I don't know _how_ women do that! I can't _breathe_!"

"Fingers," she gasped, tugging at her hands to try and get her to let go. "F-fingers, Quinn... please..."

Quinn looked up at Rachel in confusion before it was like a lightbulb going off behind her puzzled eyes and a dark blush flooded her face. "O-oh! O-of course..." She swallowed hard as she let go of Rachel's hands and carefully pressed her lover open wider. "I... my, uh... my fingernails..."

"I don't _care_!" Rachel's voice was wracked with need, arousal flooding out of her desperate channel. "Just _take_ me!"

She swallowed hard before pressing the tip of her middle finger against the entrance to Rachel's core, her eyes widening as it slipped in easily. "Oh my God," she whispered, nostrils flaring as she watched her finger sink into Rachel's body until her knuckles were pressing against her soft folds. Her wide eyes darted up to Rachel. "It's... it's okay?"

She nodded jerkily. "M-more... more, please."

Quinn caught her lip between her teeth as she carefully unfold her index finger against her palm as she pulled her middle finger glistening with Rachel's fluids out and slowly pressed them both inside. "Like this?" she whispered, unable to look away as she watched her fingers sliding easily in and out of Rachel's body.

"Y-yeah," Rachel moaned, fingers clenching in the blankets under her as she tried desperately not to buck her hips to draw Quinn in deeper. "M-more though..."

"_More_?" She looked up at Rachel with wide eyes, tearing her gaze away from where she was slowly fingerfucking her.

Rachel nodded hurriedly. "Please. S-stretch me..."

Her heart hammered in her chest, but she carefully worked her ring finger into Rachel's channel on the next stroke, making the girl moan in a way that made Quinn's core clench. "Enough?"

Rachel shook her head, making Quinn's eyes widen again. "More... I... I need you d-deeper, Quinn."

Trembling slightly, her aggressive attempt at taking control being belied by her uncertainty, she carefully worked her pinky finger in, until nearly her hold hand was working in and out of Rachel's core. She looked up at Rachel, but instead of answering, she just spread her legs even wider and moaned in desperate need. Quinn swallowed hard, but folded her thumb in against her palm and worked her entire fist into Rachel's body, making the girl arch up off the bed with a cry at how far it was stretching her.

"D-deeper," she moaned, pressing her head back against the bed as Quinn's knuckes brushed over her most sensitive spot. "T-take me, Quinn... t-take me like my wolf took you..."

Trembling, she started pumping her fist in and out, nearly punching into Rachel, her hand and wrist completely disappearing between Rachel's thighs as she fucked her. She watched wide eyed as Rachel moaned and writhed before her, somehow finding pleasure in Quinn's slim hand being completely encased by her tight, almost unbareably hot walls. Those walls pulsed against her hand, slick and ribbed, somehow helping her push both in and out. She couldn't look away as the pulsing became more eratic before they finally clenched hard on her arm, locking her hand in place deep in Rachel's core, knuckles lightly brushing her cervix as they practically crushed her hand.

Rachel cried out, her back arching hard off the bed as every muscle in her body seemed to lock up. A clear fluid squirted from her body, splashing Quinn's chest and over her surprised face. Before she knew what was happening, Rachel's orgasm and squirting somehow triggered her own sympathetic orgasm and she bowed over Rachel's lower body as her core clenched around nothing over and over again. By the time Rachel's core loosened enough for her hand to slide out in a rush of cum and juices, she'd recovered enough to crawl up beside her.

"I wasn't very good at that," she said with a frown, awkwardly trying to wipe her hand on the blanket.

Rachel laughed breathlessly from where she was lying in complete boneless relaxation on the bed. "If that's not very good, your good is going to kill me," she said, reaching up with a limp arm to pull her into a kiss. "It was amazing, Quinn. You're amazing."

"You have to say that," she muttered, a blush spreading over her cheeks and a hint of shy smile curling her lips.

She shook her head, smiling up at her. "No, I don't. You're amazing, Quinn. Accepting... all of this," her fingers brushed over the scar on her collarbone, "everything..."

"I haven't _accepted_ anything yet," she pointed out, awkwardly laying down beside her. "I'm just... coping."

"You're coping better than most," she pointed out as sleep got the better of her.

"You have _no_ idea," Quinn muttered, her own eyes slipping closed as sleep sounded like a great idea.


End file.
